twemfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheWikiaEditMachine/A confidential Discussion regarding the future of the Miner's Haven Wikia
What's going on? Mettaton8 is a bureaucrat of the Miner's Haven wikia. He used to be an admin of the original Miner's Haven wikia who was appointed admin by the original founder of the wikia Simbee, Mettaton wanted the bureaucrat rank to appoint new mods to regulate the wikia's rules. He got the rank by creating a new wikia which is the one we have today and getting rid of the old one. The reason why this wikia has hundreds of pages is that TWEM created this wikia to tests things out to make sure the move would be successful. Although he imported all the old pages many assets were lost including photos and videos. The wikia moved in February 2016 but in early March 2016, a user called Bill Cipher (from the show Gravity Falls) appeared and started off doing some vandalism, but then he claimed he got back from Simbee that Bill Cipher was his new account so Mettaton promoted appointed Bill Cipher the Bureaucrat rank, that's when Bill Cipher mass vandalized the wikia by deleting a bunch of pages including the home page. Soon, wikia staff intervened and banned Bill and mettaton when they found out he was sockpuppeting the account. You must read this part The event described above is only one of many ways has shown poor leadership and even broke the rules on the wikia. Mettaton has used curse words when it has been a rule for a long time to not swear, he has also spammed emojis on messages walls a long time ago, and he has edited other users forum posts to get them from relevant to irrelevant. Knowing that a sequel to Miner's Haven is coming soon, there must a new wikia for it to keep things organize and so that users don't mistaken MH items for MH2 items. After everything described above, mettaton must be stopped. He cannot be have special ranks in a new miner's haven wikia. What to do about it Here's want we would like you to do for us to protect the future MH2 wikia from Mettaton8. If you make a certain amount of progress with the plan and do your best, I will give you breaucrat rank on the MH wikiaS. My plans involve getting berezaa on in this conversation so we don't have to explain everything all over again. Once you do so here are some ideas I have for you and berezaa: * If berezaa knows how he wants to name the sequel to Miner's Haven 2, get him to give us the name and we can create the wikia URLs for it. What TheWikiaEditMachine likes doing is create several domain names that are similar to a name so that users don it themselves. Ex: Miner's Haven 2, minershaven2.wikiacom, miners-haven-2.wikia.com, miners-haven2.wikia.com, minershaven-2.wikia.com, etc. * if Berezaa doesn't know what he wants to name for the Miner's Haven sequel, he can announce the wikia we already created minershaven2.wiikia.com and that TheWikiaEditMachine and Helper Rick are the leaders for the Miner's Haven 2 wikia, whatever the sequel is actually named. We can use the wikia page Special:Contact to talk to wikia staff about changing our wikia URL. Category:Blog posts